Luna Lovegood, Hidden Mastermind
by makeshiftdraco
Summary: I am Luna, hidden mastermind. I am Loony Luna Lovegood, perceived as strange by all, confusing by most, and dim by some. I am the kook, the nut, the eccentric outsider… My absurdity frightens people at times, but for the most part, they believe I am a har


I am Luna, hidden mastermind. I am Loony Luna Lovegood, perceived as strange by all, confusing by most, and dim by some. I am the kook, the nut, the eccentric outsider… My absurdity frightens people at times, but for the most part, they believe I am a harmless weirdo.

What these people don't realize is that the Sorting Hat put me in Ravenclaw for a reason.

I am Luna Lovegood, secret evil genius, and this is my story.

"Something strange is going on at Hogwarts," Harry announced as they huddled in the Gryffindor common room.

"Really?" Ron squeaked. "Whatever gave you that idea? Could it possibly be the _dead body_ lying in the middle of the room?"

The other boy seemed taken aback. He began to adjust his glasses awkwardly. "Well, erm…I…of course there is!"

"Brilliant," remarked Lavender. "The fate of the world lies in the hands of Captain Daft as Dirt over here."

"Shut up, you," Ginny said. She took a defensive stance for Harry's sake. "I believe in Harry, and unless you have some stellar plan that involves using your amazing tonsil hockey skills to suck face and find the killer, then I suggest you stuff it!"

Lavender sulked and continued to stare at the body with the rest of the group.

"Who is it?" asked Seamus.

Hermione seemed horrified. "Seamus!"

"What? How are we supposed to solve the mystery if we don't even know who got knocked off?"

"That's real sensitive…"

"Oh come off it," Dean sighed. He gave the corpse a soft shove with his foot so that it rolled onto its back. A collective gasp erupted through the room.

"I have no idea who that is," Harry said with extreme shock.

Seamus frowned at him. "You _are_ daft…that's Justin Finch-Fletchly."

Harry gave him a blank stare.

"You've sat behind him in herbology for three years!"

"Oh yes…" He seemed confused. "The point is…he's dead now."

Hermione looked up at him. "Harry!"

"Well, he is…"

"Very tactful of you."

Harry fiddled with his glasses again. "What I mean is…I'm going to figure this all out."

"On your own?" exclaimed Parvati. "But you're daft!"

"Alright, alright!" Dean announced, standing up straight. "I say we nominate some people to join Captain Daft here on his mission, and by join…I mean, solve the mystery for him and let him tag along and look heroic."

"I nominate Ron and Hermione," Colin cried.

"Don't be stupid," Parvati said. "They've been carrying his ass for years. Its time we put our safety in the hands of someone of at least minor competence."

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed.

"No, Ron," said Hermione. "She's right."

The redhead gave her a perplexed look.

"I'm not really intelligent," she said. "I'm actually just mildly smart. To speak the truth, I'm usually just making crap up most of the time."

While Ron's entire faith system was turning upside down, Dean took control. "Well, I nominate Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked confused. "What?"

Dean smiled at her. "Come on, Ginny. You're a strong intelligent girl. Sometimes it feels like you're the only one with any sense around here, and I believe in you."

Lavender nodded. "Remember that time the giant squid started drowning first years, and you figured out that the evil exchange student, Nancy, had been controlling it all along?"

Harry stared at them. "When did that happen?"

"Or the time you took on that ghoul single-handed and saved the entire school?" Colin piped up.

"How do I miss these things?" Harry shrieked.

Neville patted him on the shoulder. "Its okay, Harry. I still like you, even if you are a bit daft."

Harry frowned. "I am not daft."

"Clearly you are," Parvati said.

"And last month when the sex-crazed vampire was taking advantage of girls around the school, and you risked everything to save us! You even put on that sexy black teddy and—"

"Fine, I'll go!" Ginny interrupted hastily.

The crowd beamed at her.

"Alright, Ginny," Dean said with a grin. "Choose your investigation partners."

She nodded, determined already. "First I would like to ask Seamus for his help."

Seamus seemed surprised. "Me?"

"Well, somebody has to make the cheeky remarks and provide comic relief, and you're actually quite bright when you put your mind to it," Ginny explained. "Plus you'd look dashing in a trench coat…like Sherlock Holmes."

He shrugged. "Okay."

"And lastly I'd like to pick the one person that this whole mission relies on," Ginny said. "I trust this person more than anyone else at Hogwarts."

The entire room hushed, even Ron stopped his blithering on about the years of lies to listen.

Ginny smiled. "We need Luna Lovegood."


End file.
